Sequel, Jangan tinggalkan aku Luce, Lucy Heartfilia for Lucy Dragneel
by cheryne zapiska
Summary: apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan oleh natsu ?, kenapa natsu terkesan membuat lucy merasakan penderitaan yang di rasakan oleh natsu sewaktu lucy menghilang ?, kenapa harus gray dan mira yang menjadi korban dari perbuatan natsu ? "selamat membaca"


Sequel, Jangan tinggalkan aku Luce : Lucy Heartfilia for Lucy Dragneel !

Pairing : Natsu X Lucy

_Disclamer : HIRO MASHIMA_

Selamat Menikmati

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfic kedua saya ini saya persembahkan untuk mereka yang sudah mereview fanfic pertama saya dan untuk semua readers beserta silent readers yang sudah mau menengok ke dalam karya saya yang saya akui masih banyak kekurangannya, saya harap fanfic kedua saya bisa melebihi fanfic pertama saya

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang sudah mereview

#Wendylove 26

#wirna

#NNatsuki

#Ziy Kuchinashi

#Chiaki heartfilia

#Guest

#azalya dragneel

Sekali lagi hontou nii arigatou atas reviewnya yang sangat berkesan

Tanpa banyak komentar , selamat membaca

"Yo Luce"ucap Natsu sambil mengecup pipi Lucy tiba-tiba, Lucy yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya memerah,tidak kah Natsu sadar bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di guild,kelakuan mereka membuat penghuni lain yang berada di guild menatap ke arah mereka sambil mengelengkan kepala mereka melihat perbuatan spontan Natsu kepada Lucy.

"ara... ara... Natsu lihat kau membuat Lucy maLu"goda Mira sambil melirik Lucy yang baru saja mendapatkan tindakan spontan dari Natsu, Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Mira.

"Natsu ..."teriakan Happy mengambil alih perhatian para penghuni guild yang tadinya menatap Lucy dan Natsu kini ganti menatap Happy,Natsu menatap Happy dengan tampang innocent.

"huaaaa ..."Happy terbang ke arah Mira begitu melihat tampang Natsu yang seolah-olah tidak memiliki dosa apa pun kepada Happy, biasanya Happy akan terbang dan menangis dalam dekapan Lucy tapi Natsu sudah keburu memonopoli Lucy sendirian.

"ada apa Happy ?"tanya Mira sambil mengeLus-ngeLus kucing biru tersebut,Lucy melepaskan pelukan Natsu dan berjalan mendekati Mira yang sedang mengendong Happy.

"Natsu tidak mau memancing ikan bersamaku Mira"aduh Happy kepada Mira, mereka semua yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar alasan konyol tersebut.

"kenapa kau tidak mau Natsu ?"tanya Lucy, Natsu yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut hanya menggaruk kepalanya guna menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"hoi flamehead kenapa kau diam saja?"Gray yang sudah tidak tahan akan sikap Natsu akhirnya turut bersuara guna memaksa sang tersangka yang sudah membuat Happy mengeluarkan alasan tidak jelas untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Lucy.

"diam kau icebrain"ucap Natsu galak,Gray yang mendapat respon seperti itu bersiap mengundang Natsu untuk berkelahi dengannya, tapi sangat disayangkan mereka keburu menghentikan aksi konyolnya setelah sang Titania menampilkan wujudnya di hadapan kedua orang bodoh ini, Lucy yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"ne, Happy bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemanimu memancing?"perkataan Lucy bagaikan suara dari surga bagi Happy, langsung saja Happy bergegas terbang kearah Lucy, Lucy hanya hanya tertawa melihat sikap Happy kepadanya sebelum akhirnya matanya menatap sang pacar beserta mage es yang sedang memohon pengampunan dari si Titania

"Natsu kau mau ikut kami memancing ?"pertanyaan Lucy membuat Natsu menoleh kepadanya

"mungkin lain kali Luce"jawab Natsu sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya, Lucy menatap Natsu sambil menyipitkan matanya, Natsu meneteskan keringat dingin begitu mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari Lucy, sedangkan yang lain haya menatap Natsu tidak percaya.

"ya sudah,"ucap Lucy sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu guild bersama Happy.

'gomen Happy Luce, aku beLum bisa memberitahu kalian' batin Natsu sambil menatap ke arah pintu guild yang telah melenyapkan Lucy dan Happy, tanpa di sadari Natsu seLuruh mata penghuni guild telah menatap ke arahnya.

"Natsu"suara sang Titania memanggil Natsu dari alam batinnya, Natsu memutar kepalanya secara perlahan dan mendapati sang Titania sedang menatapnya tajam di ikuti dengan tatapan menyelidik dari anggota guild yang lain.

"er ... ada apa Erza"tanya Natsu tergagap

"apa yang kau lakukan Natsu ?"tanya Erza

"memangnya apa yang ku lakukan Erza?" tanya Natsu balik sambil memasang tampang polos

'bezzzh ...' "glek" Natsu meneguk Ludahnya melihat pedang dari sang Titania kini hanya tinggal sesenti saja dari lehernya, yang lainnya hanya merinding melihat aksi sang Titania yang sedang mengancam pembantai naga.

"kau tau dengan baik apa yang ku maksud Natsu" ucap Erza kepada Natsu, Natsu mengganggukan kepalanya kaku, Erza menurunkan pedangnya menunggu jawaban dari Natsu, Natsu mentatap keadaan guild yang biasanya ribut dan kacau kini tampak hening menatap drama yang sedang diperankan Titania dan pembantai naga di mana sekali lagi sang Titanialah yang akan memenangkan drama konyol tersebut, Gray yang melihat tampang Natsu hanya menyeringai.

"sebenarnya ..."akhirnya Natsu menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia tidak menemani Happy memancing dan menolak ajakan Lucy, mereka yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya melongo antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"kyaaaa ... akhirnya Natsu bertindak juga" teriakan ultra sonic yang dilancarkan oleh Mira menyadarkan mereka dari aksi melongo mereka,Erza mengusap matanya haru sambil memeluk Natsu yang tampak tersiksa oleh baju armor yang di kenakan oleh Erza.

"kau sudah besar Natsu"ucap Erza yang akhirnya telah meloloskan Natsu dari peLukan mautnya.

"kau sungguh JANTAN Natsu"teriak Elfman heboh

"kasihan Lucy mandapatkan orang bodoh seperti mu"ucap Gray santai

"apa katamu icebrain?"tantang Natsu sambil menunjukan tinjunya di hadapan Gray, Gray sudah siap melayani aksi Natsu sebeLum ...

"buakkk"

"kyaaa ... Gray-sama"teriak Juvia menghampiri Gray yang terlempar ke arah dinding guild,

"i-itai siapa sich yang memukulku"gumam Gray sambil mengeLus kepalanya, tanpa di sadari Gray di samping kiri dan kanannya telah berdiri Monster dan Satan yang telah siap mengirimnya keneraka, para penghuni guild menatap Gray dengan tatapan kasihan begitu melihat siapa yang akan menjadi dewa kematian bagi Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray ..."suara dan aura menyeramkan yang berasal dari sampingnya membuat Gray tidak sanggup menolehkan kepalanya, sedangkan Natsu yang melihat nasib Gray yang di kelilingi kedua orang yang mendapat juLukan Monster dan Satan tersebut hanya tertawa sambil berguling-guling di lantai guild.

"beraninya kau mengejek couple kesayanganku Gray" ucapan datar dari sang Satan dan hunusan pedang dari sang Monster membuat Gray tidak dapat berkutik.

"gomen ne Erza Mira"ucap Gray pada kedua orang yang bersedia menjadi malaikat maut bagi sang mage es sambil berLutut memohon ampun.

"tenang saja Natsu kami semua akan membantumu"ucapan Lisanna membuat yang lainnya turut menggangguk menyetujui perkataan Lisanna

"kau juga akan membantu Gray"ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Erza yang membuat Gray meneguk Ludahnya sambil menggangguk patuh akan perintah Erza yang terkesan memaksa

"jadi Natsu-san, apa yang harus kami lakukan ?"tanya Wendy kepada Natsu, Natsu nyengir lebar ke arah Wendy dan memberitahu hal apa saja yang harus di lakukan oleh para nakamanya

"kalian harus melakukan ... bla...bla...bla..."mereka semua mendengarkan perkataan Natsu dengan seksama, mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Natsu yang biasanya akan selaLu mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa berpikir panjang malah merencanakan sesuatu yang menurut mereka semua mustahil untuk lewat di pikiran sang pembantai naga yang memiliki kapasitas otak rendah dan memiliki muLut yang suka ceplas-ceplos.

"yosh , sudah di putuskan kita akan membantu Natsu mensukseskan rencana ini"perintah Makarov selaku master guild Fairy Tail sambil mengacungkan tangannya di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"yosh"teriak mereka serempak

"arigatou minna"teriak Natsu sambil menunjukan grins terbaiknya, mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Natsu yang tampak bahagia

Lucy pov

'Natsu ke mana yah?, tidak biasanya dia tidak datang ke apertementku kemarin'batin Lucy risau sambil memikirkan Natsu 'sudahlah, pasti dia juga sedang berkelahi dengan Gray di guild dan Erza yang akan datang menghentikan mereka' Lucy mencoba berpikir positif.

"ohayou minna"sapa Lucy yang baru saja memasuki guild, semua yang berada di guild langsung menatap kearahnya, Lucy balas menatap bingung kearah mereka semua.

"ada apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku hari ini?" tanya Luc, mereka semua yang menatap Lucy sontak berlih ke aktivitas masing-masing tanpa ada yang menjawab, Lucy mentap mereka semua dengan pandangan heran dan bertanya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya hari ini.

"tidak ada yang salah, mereke kenapa sih?"gumam Lucy setelah dia memastikan keadaan dirinya

"ohayou Lucy"sapa Erza dan Gray secara bersamaan

"ohayou Erza Gray" ucap Lucy sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya

"kau kenapa Lucy?"tanya Erza

"tidak apa-apa Erza, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan yang lainnya"jelas Lucy kepada Erza

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, iyakan Erza?" kata Gray

"iya, pasti hanya perasaanmu saja"sahut Erza membenarkan ucapan Gray,

"ara...ara... Lucy ohayou"sapaan Mira menghentikan obrolan antara Erza, Lucy dan Gray

"ohayou Mira"balas Lucy, selagi Lucy sibuk berbincang dengan Mira, Erza menatap para nakamanya dengan tatapan membunuh mencoba menyampaikan kepada mereka untuk tidak membuat Lucy curiga atau sang Titania akan mengirim mereka keneraka, mereka hanya menggangguk patuh melihat sang tatapan Titania, Gray menyeringai melihat tampang mereka yang kebanyakan sudah berubah pucat kecuali orang-orang tertentu yang masih bisa memasang tampang stay cool seolah tidak takut dengan kemurkaan sang Titania, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati mereka juga merinding melihat sang tiania.

"ne, Mira apa kau melihat Natsu ?"tanya Lucy, Mira yang mendengar perkataan Lucy langsung menatap nakamanya meminta bantuan yang di balas tatapan katakan apa saja

"flamehead mungkin sedang menebus dosanya pada Happy untuk memancing"jawab Gray menyelamatkan Mira dan nakamanya dari aksi saling tatap 'kau saja yang jawab' yang di lancarkan oleh penghuni guild

"brakkk ..." suara gebrakan dari arah pintu mengagetkan mereka semua termasuk Lucy yang masih menatap bingung teman-temannya mengalihkan pandangannya

"huaaaa ... Lucy ..." dari arah pintu guild muncul kucing alias exceed warna biru yang terbang ke arah Lucy sambil merengek tidak jelas. Lucy terkejut melihat Happy yang terbang ke arahnya.

"ada apa Happy ? kau kenapa ? apa yang terjadi ?" pertanyaaan beruntun di lancarkan Lucy begitu Happy telah berada di dekapannya, yang lainnya hanya menatap bingung akan tingkah Happy.

"hiks ... Natsu hilang"jelas Happy sambil masih menangis, Lucy yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Happy, apa maksudmu dengan Natsu hilang ?"tanya Lucy

"Natsu tidak pulang semalam Lucy, tidak biasanya Natsu pergi tanpa memberitahu atau mengajakku Lucy"jawab Happy sambil masih sesegukan di peLukan Lucy, Lucy yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menatap Happy dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"kau pasti bercanda, tidak mungkin Natsu menghilang, memangnya ada yang mau menculik si bodoh itu"ucap Lucy sambil tertawa kaku,yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"tapi Natsu tidak ada Lucy,bantu aku mencari Natsu Lucy"rengek Happy

"iya, kami akan membantumu, iyakan Erza ?"jawab Lucy sambil menatap Erza meminta persetujuan.

"maaf Lucy aku baru saja mengambil misi solo"jawab Erza sambil melongos pergi dari hadapan Lucy, Lucy yang melihat reaksi Erza hanya bisa menatap Erza dengan pandangan bingung,

"Gray bantu aku mencari Natsu"ucapan Lucy yang tiba-tiba membuat Gray tersedak,

"maaf Lucy aku tidak bisa" balas Gray kepada Lucy

"kenapa ?"tanya Lucy

"er ... itu ..."Gray mencoba mencari alasan untuk menolak permintaan Lucy, akan tetapi

"maaf Lucy-san , Gray-sama sudah berjanji akan kencan dengan Juvia"ucapa Juvia membuat Gray dan yang lainnya jatuh serentak dari posisi mereka , sedangkan Juvia sang pelaku utama hanya mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak dengan mata lovenya yang melirik ke arah Gray, Lucy yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menatap tidak percay ke arah Juvia.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian berdua, kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan Levy saja , kau mau kan membantuku mencari Natsu Levy-chan ?"Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula mentap Gray dan Juvia kini beralih menatap Levy,

"maaf bunny-girl Levy sudah punya acara bersamaku"Gajeel mewakili Levy yang tidak tau harus memberi alasan apa kepada Lucy,Lucy hanya bisa mendelik ke arah Gajeel

"ukh ,,, laLu siapa yang akan membantuku mencari Natsu ?"pertanyaan Lucy tidak di jawab oleh satu orang pun yang berada di dalam guild, Lucy yang melihat mereka tidak merespon akhirnya pergi meninggalkan guild bersama Happy sambil berteriak bahwa di akan mencari Natsu bersama Happy sendirian sambil membanting pintu guild, yang lainya hanya bisa memasang tampang bersalah ke arah pintu guild yang kini telah tertuttup sempurna.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita menolong Lucy-san?"tanya Wendy yang dengan wajah khawatir ke arah nakama yang lainny

"kalau kita menolong Lucy maka rencana flamehead akan berantakan"ucapan Gray di benarkan oleh yang lainnya

"kalian tenang saja Lucy tidak akan kenapa-napa, lagi pula Happy bersamanya"ucapan Cana akhirnya membuat Wendy diam sambil berharap bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar

"ara...ara... sebaiknya kita membantu Natsu untuk mengawasi Lucy agar tidak meninggalkan magnolia"perkataan Mira di sambut anggukan oleh yang lainnya

"untuk urusan itu kau bisa menyerahkan kepadaku Mira"mereka semua menatap sang pemilik suara dengan tatapan terkejut sambil membatin ' sejak kapan Erza ada di situ, bukannya dia pergi tadi' sedangkan sang Titania hanya mengacuhkan mereka semua sambil memakan makanan favoritnya ( cake ).

'Di mana kau Natsu? Huh dasar Natsu baka seenaknya saja dia menghilang, kalau sampai aku menemukannya akan ku tendang dia, tidak akan ku ijinkan lagi dia menginap di apartemenku' batin Lucy sambil merutuki sang pacar yang menghilang entah kemana..

"Lucy kau kenapa ?"tanya Happy yang kini berjalan di samping Lucy guna mencari sang majikan, Lucy yang di tanya hanya menggeleng sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Happy

"tidak apa-apa Happy aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita mencari Natsu"jawab Lucy sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesana kemari, Happy yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menggangguk dan terbang berkeliling sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil Natsu,mereka berdua mencari Natsu di mana-mana semua orang yang mereka lewati di tanyai tentang keberadaan Natsu tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui sang salamander, hari sudah akan menjelang malam akan tetapi mereka tak kunjung mendapatkan jejak menghilangnya sang salamander. Lucy dan Happy pun berencana kembali ke guild dengan tangan kosong,mereka berharap bahwa sekarang Natsu sedang berada di guild dan sedang berkelahi dengan Gray dan membuat kekacauan serta keributan di dalam guild.

"srettt ..." bunyi pintu yang di geser mengalihkan perhatian penghuni guild yang tadinya asik dengan dunia mereka berubah menjadi tatapan penasaran menunggu seseorang yang akan muncul di balik memasuki guild sambil menatap berkeliling berharap dapat melihat seseorang yang di harapakannya, akan tetapi Lucy tidak menemukan apa yang di carinya. Akhirnya Lucy melankahkan kakinya ke arah meja bar sambil di ikuti oleh Happy yang sedang dalam fase suram tatu bisa di bilang tidak bertenaga.

"apa kalian melihat Natsu ?" tanya Lucy kepada mereka yang langsung di balas gelengan kepala secara serentak, Lucy hanya menghela nafas berat tanpa menyadari kejanggalan yang sedang terjadi di antara teman-temannya , di mana mereka semua sedang saling melempar deathglare dan ancaman dengan menggunakan bahasa tubuh mereka.

"ya sudah aku akan pulang saja" celetuk Lucy tiba-tiba mereka sontak menghentikan aksi saling tatap mereka dan berpura-pura sibuk, Lucy mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah para nakamanya.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Lucy , mereka hanya menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Lucy sambil tersenyum gugup

"biarkan saja mereka Lucy" ucap Erza kepada Lucy yang masih berdiri di tempatnya

"ara ... ara ... Lucy sebaiknya kau membawa Happy bersamamu, sepertinya dia kelelahan"ucap Mira mengagetkan Lucy dari sejuta pemikirannya, Lucy pun melihat ke arah Mira yang sedang menatap Happy yang sedang ketiduran di meja guild

"baiklah aku akan membawa Happy bersamaku, jika Natsu datang katakan padanya bahwa Happy sedang bersamaku" ucap sekaligus pamit Lucy kepada yang lainnya dan pulang menuju ke apartemennya sambil menggendong Happy.

End Lucy pov

Normal pov

"apa Lu-chan akan baik-baik saja ?" gumam Levy yang tentu saja masih bisa di dengar oleh yang lainnya

"selama ada kita pasti Lucy akan baik-baik saja"jawab Erza

"awas saja kalau kalau Natsu sampai membuat Lu-chan menangis" ucap Levy dengan mata yang memancarkan keyakinan, Gajeel yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mendengus sambil mendumel tidak jelas, berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang mendukung sepenuhnya perkataan sang gadis pecinta buku tersebut.

Two days later

'Kemana kau Natsu?' batin Lucy sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya, yang lainnya hanya menatap Lucy prihatin.

"ini sudah dua hari dan si bodoh itu beLum kembali juga"geram Erza dan Gray secara bersamaan, yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil berharap bahwa Natsu akan segera kembali

Happy menatap kesekelilingnya sambil mengangkat alisnya

"rasanya aku pernah melihat yang seperti ini"lirih Happy sambil mengganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Lucy

"ne Lucy ... Lucy ..."panggil Happy sambil menggoyangkan bahu Lucy,Lucy hanya mendesah dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Happy dengan tatapan bertanya,

"ne Lucy rasanya ada yang aneh"ungkap Happy kepada Lucy, Lucy yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"apanya yang aneh Happy ?"tanya Lucy kepada Happy yang tampangnya seperti baru melihat hantu

"rasanya aku pernah melihat kejadian yang hampir sama atau bisa di bilang sama persis dengan yang kau alami Lucy"jawab Happy

"sama persis dengan apa Happy ? sebaiknya kau memberitahuku semua yang ada di pikiranmu agar aku bisa mengerti Happy"desak Lucy kepada Happy, Happy yang seolah baru mendapat pencerahan langsung saja menatap Lucy dengan tatapan melototnya, Lucy hanya merinding melihat tatapan sang kucing biru yang terarah kepadanya.

"aku tau sekarang Lucy" teriak Happy yang mendapat tatapan dari penghuni guild yang lain, mereka menatap Lucy dan Happy dengan tatapan aneh mereka yang tentu saja di anggap angin laLu oleh Lucy dan Happy, mereka hanya menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka tanpa ada niat mengganggu atau mengusik pembicaraan antara Happy dan Lucy, tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang mendekati mereka

"apa yang kau tau Happy, cepat katakan kepadaku ?"perintah atau lebih tepatnya paksa Lucy sambil mengguncang tubuh Happy kesana kemari, Happy yang di perlakukan seperti itu merasa dunia nya seolah berputar, Lucy yang melihat ekspresi Happy yang tampak tersiksa langsung saja melepaskan Happy sambil meminta maaf,

"kau mau membunuhku yah Lucy?"bentak Happy sambil mengatur napasnya, Lucy hanya menatap Happy dengan aura horor yang melebihi aura Erza jika Erza sedang marah, Happy meneguk Ludahnya menatap Lucy sambil menggangguk seolah dia berkata bahwa dia paham akan maksud Lucy.

"keadaanmu sekarang ini mirip seperti Natsu yang pernah kau tinggalkan duLu Lucy"jelas Happy kepada Lucy, Lucy yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mampu membelalakan matanya.

"kau benar Happy, apa jangan-jangan menghilangnya Natsu ada kaitannya dengan Gray dan Mira, apa mereka bekerja sama dengan Natsu untuk mengerjaiku"respon Lucy kepada Happy, sontak saja mereka berdua segera beranjak menuju ke arah Gray yang sedang di kejar-kejar oleh Juvia dangan mata love,Lucy langsung menarik Gray yang tentu saja disambut protes oleh Juvia yang hanya di balas tatapan menyeramkan oleh Lucy dan Happy, mereka yang melihat hal tersebut hanya merinding khususnya Juvia yang sedang pundung di pojokan sambil berkata bahwa Lucy-san tidak boleh merebut Gray-sama, berbanding terbalik dengan ke adaan Juvia, Gray justru malah kelihatan senang dan tampak bersyukur bisa lepas dari cengraman Juvia, tidakkah dia menyadari aura horor yang sedang menguar di tubuh Lucy saat ini

"arigatou Lu ..."Gray langsung merinding melihat tatapan yang di tujukan Lucy kepadanya, senyum Gray lagsung menguap begitu melihat tampang Lucy yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada Erza atau Mira jika marah, mungkin jika di hadapkan dengan kondisi seperti ini tentu saja Gray akan lebih memilih melayani kemauan Juvia dari pada berurusan dengan Lucy yang saat ini talah menjelma menjadi malaikat maut.

"Gray"panggil Lucy dengan suara serak yang menyeramkan, Gray meneguk Ludahnya sambil menggangguk sebagai respon bahwa dia mendengar panggilan Lucy

"di mana Natsu?"pertanyaan Lucy membuat mereka semua melotot,

"er... a-aku tidak ..."beLum sempat Gray menyelesaikan perkataannya Lucy sudah keburu beranjak dari hadapan Gray dan menuju ke arah Erza dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Erza yang melihat hal tersebut langsung membeku di tempat.

"huaaaa ... Erza kenapa Gray tidak mau memberitahuku di mana Natsu"aduh Lucy kepada Erza, Erza hanya bisa bergugup ria sambil menenangkan Lucy yang menangis histeris, yang lain hanya bisa melongo melihat sang Titania kelabakan menenangkan sang putri bintang

"ara...ara... Lucy jangan menangis"hibur Mira, Lucy menatap Mira tajam, Mira yang mendapat tatapan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam.

"Mira juga berselingkuh dengan Gray Erza"aduh Lucy kembali kepada Erza masih dengan air mata bercucuran.

"EHHHH ..."mereka semua terkejut mendengar perkataan Lucy tentang Mira dan Gray, Juvia berteriak histeris sambil berteriak bahwa Mira telah merebut Gray-samanya, sedangkan Mira dan Gray hanya membeku di tempat,Fried kekasih Mira hanya menatap Gray tatapan membunuh

"apa maksudmu dengan ..."perkataan Erza terpotong oleh teriakan dan gebrakan dari arah pintu

"NATSUUU ..."teriak Happy sambil terbang ke arah Natsu dan memeLuknya

"yo tadaima Happy"ucap Natsu sambil memberikan sekarung ikan kepada Happy yang tentu saja langsung di sambut penuh sukacita oleh Happy.

"dimana Lu..."mata Natsu membelalak lebar begitu melihat tampang sang kekasih yang berantakan, yang kini berada berada di antara Erza dan Wendy

"apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Luce?"teriak Natsu kepada mereka semua sambil menarik Lucy ke dalam peLukannya, mereka semua hanya bisa melihat api kemarahan yang membara di mata Natsu.

"Natsu akhirnya kau pulang juga"ucap Lucy kepada Natsu sambil memeluknya erat, Natsu hanya bisa terkejut melihat ekspresi Lucy yang telah kembali kesedia kala.

"tadaima Luce"ucap Natsu sambil membalas pelukan Lucy dengan lembut.

"kemana saja kau Natsu? Aku khawatir tau"gerutu Lucy sambil memukul bahu Natsu,Natsu hanya tertwta kemudian ...

"aku hanya mencari ini"ucap Natsu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berhiaskan batu ruby yang sangat indah ke arah Lucy, Lucy hanya bisa menutup muLutnya tidak percaya.

"i-ini..."Lucy tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, yang lainnya hanya bisa memasang wajah terharu melihat keromantisan Natsu kepada Lucy

"Lucy Heartfilia maukah kau menganti namamu menjadi Lucy Dragneel?" pinta Natsu sambil berlutut di hadapan sang putri bintang,Lucy hanya bisa mengganggukan kepalanya tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi, Natsu hanya tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari Lucy kemudian memeluknya.

"arigatou Luce"ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum ke arah Lucy, yang lainnya hanya bersorak senang melihat pasangan kekasih yang akan segera merubah status mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga.

"sudah cukup acara mesra-mesraannya"ucap Gray sambil menarik Lucy dari peLukan Natsu, yang lain hanya bisa memasang wajah syok akan sikap Gray yang tidak dapat di prediksi, Natsu menggertakan giginya melihat Gray menarik sang pujaan hati.

"apa-apaan kau ice brain"teriak Natsu kepada Gray sambil menarik Lucy kembali kedekatnya, Gray hanya mendecih melihat sikap Natsu yang terkesan protektif.

"kau tenang saja flamehead aku tidak akan merebut calon nyonya Dragneel-MU"balas Gray, perkataan Gray membuat Natsu dan Lucy menjadi salah tingkah dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi mereka berdua.

"terus kau mau apa ice brain?"tanya Natsu

"aku hanya ada perlu dengan calon nyonya Dragneel-MU, untuk mengklarifikasikan sesuatu yang akan atau sudah membuat guild gempar"jelas Gray, Natsu hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung sedangkan Lucy hanya memasang wajah innocent kepada Gray seolah-olah ekspresi Lucy tersebut mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki sesuatu hal yang harus di klarifikasi kepada Gray.

"Lucy apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau aku berselingkuh dengan Mira ?"tanya Gray yang membuat Natsu tersedak dan Lucy hanya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

"APA ...?,tega sekali kau menduakan Juvia dan merebut Mira dari tangan Fried"jawab Lucy sambil menatap Gray dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Gray dan lainnya hanya bisa melongo mendengar respon dari Lucy.

"Arghhh... , justru kau Lucy yang mengatakan bahwa aku berselingkuh dengan Mira"jelas Gray sambil mengacak rambutnya kelihatannya Gray sudah cukup frustasi akan nasibnya yang menjadi sial dikarenakan perkataan Lucy.

"EHHH..., apa benar aku yang mengatakan hal tersebut?"tanya Lucy sambil berteriak kaget

"kau memang mengatakannya Lu-chan" jawab Levy meyakinkan,

"kapan ?"tanya Lucy seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"TADIIII..."jawab mereka semua serempak kecuali Natsu yang memang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menonton.

"benarkah ?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi sambil memasang wajah bingung, Gray dan Mira gemas bukan main melihat tingkah Lucy yang memasang wajah watados.

"kau mengatakannya kepada Erza tadi, kami semua juga mendengarnya dengan jelas" jawab Cana, Erza mengganggukan kepalanya duna menopang pernyataan Cana.

"hahaha ..."Lucy hanya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, mereka hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah Lucy yang kelihatannya biasa saja menanggapi hal tersebut.

"hoi Luce kau kenapa?"tanya Natsu begitu melihat sang kekasih yang sedang tertawa tidak jelas

"hahaha ... maaf...maaf, maksudku tadi itu bukan berselingkuh tapi bersekongkol"jelas Lucy sambil menahan tawanya, mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Lucy, Gray dan Mira hanya bisa menghela nafas lega begitu Lucy menjelaskan tentang kebiasaan anehnya jika sedang sedih suka salah bicara. Mereka yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Juvia kembali mengejar Gray lagi, dan Fried mendekat ke arah Mira sambil memeluknya akhirnya mereka semua melupakan kejadian konyol yang disebabkan oleh Lucy , dan ganti mengucapkan selamat kepada Lucy dan Natsu, semuanya tampak bahagia apalagi Natsu dan Lucy yang kelihatannya sangat senang.,mereka semuapun menghabiskan waktu dengan berpesta.

Akhirnya sang pembantai naga berhasil melamar sang putri bintang menjadi kekasihnya selamanya

FIN

Author note : hehe ... akhirnya selesai juga jangan Lupa RnR yah teman-teman :P, berakhir dengan sangat tidak jelas ..., semoga tidak jelek.


End file.
